1. Field of the Invention
Methods and apparatuses consistent with the present invention relate to event information transmission, and more particularly, to methods and apparatuses for transmitting event information between devices connected with a network, and a storage medium storing the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
A related art method of transmitting event information between devices connected with a network is a generic event notification architecture (GENA). GENA was developed for receiving and transmitting notification messages using a HyperText-Transfer Protocol (HTTP) or a multicast User-Datagram Protocol (UDP) by Transmission Control Protocol/Internet Protocol (TCP/IP).
In a universal plug and play (UPnP)-based network, when an event is generated in a specific network device, an event message is transmitted in the GENA format to a control point registered to an event source of the network device.
However, an event message transmitted in the GENA format has a simple configuration in which status information of a network device is transmitted as a string value. For example, if the network device is a digital media reproducer, status information of the digital media reproducer, such as “stop”, “play”, and “pause”, is transmitted as a string value, using the event message. Accordingly, users can only learn of events generated by the network device in the simple format of a string value.